


Passion and Enthusiasm

by TonyPie17



Series: Rose of Every Colour [12]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Flower Language, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Insecure Kili, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Sibling Love, hints - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyPie17/pseuds/TonyPie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eleventh rose goes to a Dwarf who believes he has been nothing but a nuisance, but Bilbo proves to him that he hasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion and Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll

Ten flowers filled the vase Kili had noticed. Ten flowers he had seen somewhere else in the mountain, whether it be on Oin’s desk or braided into Bifur’s hair. He had seen at least one other flower of each _somewhere_ , with his friends. And he didn’t really understand _why_. Why had they received flowers? From whom had they received them? It had to have been Bilbo; he was the only one that would give flowers and they would be kept instead of thrown out. Kili figured that much out himself. And then he asked himself why he hadn’t received one.

Had Bilbo grown tired of him and his constant mischief? Had he done something to upset the Hobbit, and because of it he would not receive one of the beautiful flowers? Kili needed to know the answer. He needed to know if he had done something wrong and that was why Bilbo was choosing to keep him excluded from the bunch.

Was it because he had fallen in the greenhouse the other day, onto that bush and very nearly squashed the entire thing? Maybe that was why Bilbo was choosing not to give him a flower. He was a terrible friend because he never knew how to leave things alone and he was a terrible nephew because his Uncle never trusted him to be able to things on his own and he was a terrible brother because Fili always had responsibilities that Kili never would and thus could do much less than him and Kili practically flaunted that.

Maybe Bilbo didn’t want him to be around anymore. Nearly a decade had passed since Bilbo had first met Kili, and their first impression had not been the best. Maybe it had carried over with the years, and Bilbo had only ever tolerated him?

“Kili?” Dis looked into the Dwarf Prince’s bedroom, frowning. Her son hadn’t left since Bilbo had declared him safe from the poison of the castor plant. Bilbo had said that it wouldn’t have affected him like it had (with terrible nausea and rather bad diarrhea) if Kili hadn’t managed to squash the beans, effectively getting the poison within the beans inside the cut on his palm. From there it had taken only two hours before Kili had shown any symptoms, but Bilbo had been able to ensure that he made a full recovery.

“ _Masmith_ , why are you here? I thought Bilbo asked for your help in the garden today,” Dis pointed out. Kili flinched at the mention of Bilbo and the garden.

“I don’t think I’m feeling too well, _Amad_ ,” Kili pretended to cough, as if he was sick. Dis rose an eyebrow.

“You can’t honestly expect me to believe that, can you?” She placed her hands on her hips, unamused. Kili winced.

“ _Amad_ , I don’t think Bilbo wants to see me anymore.” Dis, shocked to hear such words from her son, walked over and sat down on Kili’s bed.

“Of course he wants to see you, _masmith_ , why else would he want you to come to the garden?” she frowned.

“He asks me to come but I don’t believe he truly wants me there. I’m such a nuisance, _Amad_.” Kili sniffed, feeling tears start in his eyes now that he’d said the words aloud. Dis’ eyes hardened immediately.

“Now you stop that, Kili, you are of the line of Durin and you’ve no reason to cry!” She reached a hand over and wiped at whatever tears tried to fall. Kili sniffled. “You are not a nuisance to Bilbo. He loves you very much.”

Kili didn’t know if that was true. All he’d been doing lately was annoying Bilbo, and it just didn’t feel like Bilbo actually wanted him around.

Dis could tell what her son was thinking from a single look at him. She sighed and rolled her eyes, quite used to her boy’s ways. She stood and pulled him up from his bed, taking him by the wrist and leading him out of his room. They headed down the hall and through Thorin’s sitting room to head into the garden. When Kili realized where his mother was taking him, he tried to get away.

“ _Amad_ , please, I shouldn’t go out there,” he whined, but Dis would have none of it. She pushed open the door to the greenhouse and pulled Kili through. Bilbo looked up, startled, before smiling when he spotted Dis and Kili.

“Just the two I’ve been wanting to see!” he grinned. He went over to the nursery bench and picked up a flower crown that was woven together with cornflower, white zinnia, and nasturtium. He came back over and gently placed the crown upon Dis’ head. Dis smiled at his gift.

“Something to replace my tiara?” she chuckled.

“Something lighter and with just as much heartfelt meaning,” Bilbo countered. His grin was infectious, and Dis found herself grinning as well. She looked to her son, who was trying to seem as small as possible in front of the door they had come through. She gave him a sharp look, which made him flinch back more.

Bilbo noticed the exchange and let out a good-natured sigh. Dis was most certainly Thorin’s sister.

“Might I speak with Kili in private, Lady Dis?” he asked. Dis looked at him, and then back to her son. She conceded, and walked over to Kili, who pleaded with his eyes for her not to leave him with the Mountain’s one and only Hobbit. She snorted and shook her head, before leaving through the door they’d come through, humming some Dwarven song or other.

Now alone with Bilbo, Kili looked over to the Hobbit, who was standing in front of the nursery.

“Kili,” he called, “Come here.”

Kili swallowed audibly. He walked slowly in Bilbo’s direction, weary of what the King’s Advisor had to say to him.

“Do you remember these?” Bilbo gestured to the roses in front of him. They were all in vials of water; some would have to be carefully reconnected to the bush through a simple but risky process. Others would simply need to be planted in their own pots.

Kili looked at the roses and recognized the bright orange colour as the roses he’d landed on days ago. He looked at Bilbo, confused.

“But I thought I’d crushed them?” he asked more than said. Bilbo shook his head.

“It would take a lot more to crush these buggers,” the Hobbit laughed. His smile was warm, and he turned it on Kili, who started to wonder how he could even _assume_ that Bilbo was tired of him when such genuine radiance and―and _love_ was directed towards him.

“They remind me a lot of you,” Bilbo continued. Kili looked from the Bilbo to the flowers and then back to Bilbo, wondering if the other had been hit on the head.

“How?” he inquired, truly curious now.

“Well, they don’t die easy,” he gave Kili a pointed look, and Kili knew that Bilbo must have been referring to the Battle.

“They also mean passion, and enthusiasm. Both of which you have an abundance of.” Bilbo reached a hand up and placed it over Kili’s heart. Kili ducked his head to hide his cheeks. “Even though you’re stubborn, and a bit hot headed, just like your Uncle. You’ve quite a bit of spark in you, and I think that’s my favourite thing about you.”

Bilbo’s smile grew, and he pulled Kili into a warm hug. Kili held Bilbo tightly, trying to resist the urge to cry since he had been being extremely ridiculous. _Of course_ Bilbo didn’t think him a nuisance (all the time, anyway). Bilbo loved him like he did the others.

“That is why I want you to take care of these roses from now on,” Bilbo stated when he’d pulled away from the hug. Kili looked at the bright orange flowers, slightly wilted in their vials, and then nodded sagely.

“I will take very good care of them, Bilbo, I promise,” he responded.

Bilbo patted Kili’s shoulder.

“Oh, I know you will. You’ve got the spirit for it.”

[][][][][]

Thorin and Dis were helping Bilbo in the kitchens, but Bilbo had gone down to the main halls to direct an incoming shipment of grain. Which left Thorin and Dis to finish up the meal Bilbo had started. Just as Thorin was walking out of the kitchen after putting a spiced beef into the oven, his eyes landed on the vase. It held eleven flowers now, the latest a bright orange and pressed against the light coloured one.

Dis left the kitchen after him, having left a pot of chicken stew on to simmer, and noticed where his line of sight landed. She chuckled.

“You’ve taken all the flower giving in stride, brother,” she said. Thorin looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

“Why shouldn’t I? It’s a Hobbit custom after all,” he snorted.

“Yes, but aren’t you curious as to why he hasn’t given you a flower yet?” Dis’ hand came up to touch the flower crown she’d been given. Bilbo had made her a new one when he’d found out that someone had accidentally stepped on it after she’d dropped it.

“He has his own way of doing things.” Still, Thorin was beginning to think that Bilbo possibly didn’t feel any particular way about him, and that was why he hadn’t received a rose as a gift.

“Or maybe he has something bigger planned for you. Who knows how Hobbit minds work after all.” Dis shrugged her shoulders and turned to walk back into the kitchen. Thorin walked over to the vase and brought a hand up to gently touch the petals of the flowers. Bilbo changed them whenever they began to wilt. Thorin had witnessed it.

“Am I not worthy to receive a token of your affections such as this?” the Dwarrow asked himself quietly. A gentle breeze blew in from the open window, and what his sister had just said caught up with him once more.

“Or do you have something different for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially the second longest in the entire series (but not for long)
> 
> Dis' flower meanings are this;  
> Cornflower - Refinement  
> White Zinnia - Goodness  
> Nasturtium - Conquest, Victory in Battle
> 
> We're down to just Bofur and Thorin now, and since Thorin is last, then up next must be...


End file.
